Sonic Boom fan-episode
by Storyfancreator
Summary: This is a fan-episode based on the Sonic Boom TV show, After my little incident (Thanks to Metal1784) I had to start changing the episode's redaction, so here I am and I hope you like it, oh and please leave a review you'll help me a lot ALERT: This is a fan-episode and all characters belong to SEGA, Rated K to be sure
1. Chapter 1

_**Sonic Boom**_

**_Title: Test Subject_**

_SCENE 1_

Sonic and Amy are in the beach, near to a dense jungle, both are in a circle shaped battle-arena made of a single line drawn in the sand, and both are in fighting stances, Sonic is confident about this fight, and Amy is still warming-up... moving her arms and legs because she knows it is going to be very hara

-Are you ready?- Sonic says as he prepares for his training... he is giving little jumps and moving his legs forward and backwards, he is determined to win this fight... Sonic is in THE ZONE

-You bet I am!- Amy says, she is ready to destroy Sonic (ok... Im not saying Amy wants to kill Sonic...I mean... *sigh* continue reading) Sonic and Amy exchange glances... but before starting Amy has a trick in her hand... -Hah!- she shouts doing a little gesture with her hand, almost immediately a big pink and yellow hammer appears in her hand

Sonic startles a bit -Hey! No weapons here!- and in an indirect way accuses Amy of cheating in this fight -You never said that...- she says while trying to hit Sonic with her hammer - ...I can't bring my hammer-

Sonic dodges her attacks and tries to defend himself -Yeah but- but he fails, her statement is pure truth and hurts more than her perfect hit, which sends him into a palm tree, he crashes and ends up falling into the soft sand

-So... here's your challenge, fight!- Amy shouts and she continues attacking -hah!- her shout is an alarm that says that he has to move quickly, Sonic gets up and moves, dodging the attack, he starts to use his speed and runs around Amy while a little smirk comes out of his lips -Hmph- he says and continues running. Sonic's speed creates a small sandstorm, this sandstorm distracts Amy for a short moment but when the sanstorm stops, It doesn't take long time for her to realize something: Sonic is gone, he's not in her front side, he's not in her right side and he's not in her left side... Where could he be?

-Surprised? 'Cause I can do this everyday!- Sonic's voice is heard from the back, Amy turns back -There you are!- she says -Now stay still!- Amy tries to smash Sonic, but sonic moves backwards and instead her hammer smashes into the ground leaving enough time for Sonic to move and prepare his next attack, Amy lifts her hammer, but Sonic is ready - heh heh- Sonic releases a small laugh, as if he knows what will happen

Amy has her hammer ready,she lifts her hammer up enough for another smash, but Sonic homing attacks her, Amy's hammer flies to the dense jungle, and it seems that her hammer is very...but VERY far from their location. Amy gets furious and tries to attack Sonic, but he reacts and grabs her arms... -Hey that's not fair!... later you'll go and get me MY hammer back...- Amy says in response of what happened with her hammer.

-I'll give you your hammer back... but first let's finish this!- Sonic starts pushing Amy and tries to get her out of the limits of the arena (like in Sumo...) Amy starts pushing too -I must... defeat... S-sonic- she thinks and focuses on pushing for a while

During this time Tails aproaches to Sonic and Amy with a strange-looking machine, -Hey guys!- Tails says, he looks at them and sees that they're busy, but instead of leave them alone Tails has curiosity -What are YOU doing?- he asks and waits for an answer

-Training- They answered and they continue pushing eachother (but they are equal, so there's no winner)

-Okay... so... Where are Knuckles and Sticks?- Tails asked... this time Sonic was the one to answer -They're looking for a new ball after the other one blew up because Knuckles slammed the ball into some spikes...- Sonic looks at Tails and pays attention to the machine -but what's that beside you?-

-Oh that's a new robot I created, its a mind-reader- Tails says with security -Tails... you know that the mind reader wasn't very useful at all, and it caused troubles between us...- Sonic reminds his friend about the incident they had with U-T (the ones who don't know who U-T is/was please check out the Sonic Boom episodes) and looks at Amy, he still remembers what happened between them and he doesn't want to repeat that fight (or discussion).

-Yeah I know...- he looks to the ground but quickly returns his attention to Sonic- but this time is different... go and check this out...- he starts turning on his machine, but he notices they are not paying attention to him -but first can you please...- Tails said in a slightly annoyed tone and made a gesture with his hand indicating in not too much word: "the fight is over now separate"

-Oh- Sonic understands Tails and sets free Amy's arms and they separate, both Sonic and Amy are wondering how does this machine works and it didn't take a lot of time for someone to ask -So... How does it work?- Sonic said

_END SCENE_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sonic Boom**_

**_Title: Test Subject_**

_SCENE 2_

-It's easy, you only have to push these button's here and...- Tails says as he pushes some buttons and waits a bit to work -is working! I waited all night for this...- Tails says... mentioning all the impatience he had to test his machine

-Tails... what makes this machine different from U-T?- Amy asks trying to understand the diference between U-T and his new machine Tails thinks for a moment and finally comes out with an answer -The machine's function is different from U-T's- Tails answers -this machine, or as I like to call it, MP1, can read and proyect your memories in this monitor- Tails points to the monitor attached to the machine

-Whoa...I see...- Sonic answers a bit surprised -Want to test it out?- Tails asks recieving a -Sure!- from Sonic and Amy -Who wants be our "test subject"?- Talis asks he knows he could test the machine on himself, but he wants to test it on other ones. Sonic and Amy are unsure about who goes first -Want to go first?- Sonic asks only to be polite, but in the inside he knows he wants to use the machine

-No... Sonic... you can go first- Amy answers trying not to make much explanation about -Ok, you have your reasons...Tails I'll go- Sonic says and steps in front of MP1 -Okay Sonic, first put on your head this- Tails gives a metal cap (yes a cap) with a cable attached to the machine and Sonic puts it on -and try to remember something good that happened in your life-

-I can do that- Sonic starts thinking about something good and the machine, thanks to the monitor atached to it, shows a very fast moving landscape, which means Sonic is running, Amy watches amazed and Tails guess that the landscape is that dense jungle next to their house, so Tails concludes that Sonic is doing his daily run in the jungle (oh and he remembers every lanscape when he's running... Sonic has a very good memory...)

Tails wants to test another thing -Ok, Sonic... this is going well, now rem- but he is interruped by the alarms coming from the machine -whats happening?- Tails pushes some buttons -this can't be good- Tails ensures

-What's wrong Tails?- Amy asks, she is worried about what is happening , she takes a look at Sonic -he is still thinking?!... like he is connected to the machine or something- she thinks and pays attention to Tails information -The machine is overcharging- he sees that theres no time left and he could only say a few words -Amy take cover!- Tails says as he drops to the sand. Amy hears his words and drops to the sand too before there is a large explosion that could be seen a few meters away, this explosion tore the machine, leaving only a dense black smoke being around the area

Tails could'nt see anything for a few seconds, but when the smoke cleared a little he could see Amy lying on the sand, she is a little unaware of what is happening -Amy! you okay?- Tails asks a little worried (because it was his fault what is happening at this time), but his concern becomes a bit of relief when he hears a -Yes- coming from Amy... (but it can't last long... could it?)

But when the smoke clears in its entirety, Tails and Amy could see Sonic unconscious in the soft sand, and they could see that smoke is coming out of his body, -SONIC!- both shout and they immediately approach to Sonic -Is he alright (or I can say ALIVE)?-Amy asks -I'm not sure about it...- Tails says and they take Sonic to a safe place out of the explosion site (or a little bit far from it).

Tails checks if Sonic is okay moving his head onto his chest and triyng to hear a single heartbeat (reference to episode 1) after he confirms that he is alive Tails takes a look around the mess he made and gets up -I'll clean this mess up...- Tails starts taking away with him some machine parts and he turns around his head to see Amy's concern -Amy...- his voice caught Amy's attention -please...take care of him-

END SCENE


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sonic Boom**_

**_Title: Test Subject_**

_SCENE 3_

In the next morning...

Sonic wakes up in a room and he looks to be in a couch...that has the appearance of being a bed... his bed, he looks around, but does not notice the 4 individuals who are at his right side, and when he realizes its too late -Hey he's awake!- Knuckles shouts startling Sonic -WHOAAA!- Sonic shouts and moves to the left side of the couch...(the side that where is nothing besides floor) and falls to the ground.

-SONIC!- The four shout in unison and everyone look at Knuckles a little angry (just a little) because there was no need to shout -What?- Knuckles shouts again, Amy moves where he falls and helps him get up -Sonic!...are you okay?- she asks but she recieves no answer from Sonic only another question -Huh? Who's Sonic?- Sonic asks leaving Amy and Tails speechless -Umm you?- Knuckles answers pointing his finger to Sonic... But Sonic only could only watch him intrigued by what he said, as if unsure of what they are talking.

-This can't be good- Tails says and he has a little deja vu, as if he had said that phrase before... -Don't you remember who you are? Your'e Sonic...Sonic the Hedgehog! (I assure that she said it with the same tone we had heard in the games)...any idea?- Amy asks only to have him respond with a -Nope- leaving Amy a little confused.

-Are you sure? Because you may be lying...- Sticks says raising an eyebrow (if she has eyebrows, if not... imagine her putting a suspicious face ok?...) trying to look like a detective or something -Yes- Sonic answers telling the truth -He's lying...- Sticks says only for the rest to move her a bit before she does something crazy -Do you even know who we are?- Tails asks having a little hope in his friend

-I have no idea who you are...or why I am here... or why does my head hurts- Sonic says moving his hand to his head, touching it and feeling the bandages he has in his head, he checks his body only to find more bandages, these are disguised and blend in with its sports tape, this keeps him busy for a while, finding the difference between the foreign material and the bandages.

-Tails... any idea why he can't remember anything?- Amy says -Sonic has amnesia- Tails says, leaving confused the group because they don't know what is amnesia -Please explain yourself Tails- Amy responds to what he says making Tails release a sigh and -That means Sonic can't remember anything unless we find a way to "reverse" this or cure this-

-And why do I can't remember anything?- Sonic asks leaving a small moment of silence where everyone looks to Tails to tell him the reason he can't remember anything -We don't konw exactly but I suposse that this was caused by the explosion we had many hours ago- Tails answers -Wait a second... you caused an explosion here?- He just shakes his head up and down, which means that yes, he caused an explosion, this causes excitement on Knuckles -And why you didn't invite me! I love explosions!- his statement makes Tails watch Knuckles with a "seriously?" look

-So... Tails, How long will last his a-amneshia?- Amy asks (still don't knowing about how it pronounces...right Amy?), a little worried about Sonic's situation, she knows that if this is not resolved soon this problem will become more bigger than thought -I don't know... it depends on the time... but for now we have to help him remember a bit...- Tails says as if a doctor told them to do, he is concerned abut Sonic too, but he can't do nothing, only wait... -I'll try to repair MP1 or at least create another one, to see what was wrong, and why it overcharged... I can't stand the fact that my invention harmed my friend- Tails thinks

Sonic looks confused but he seems to understand... even if he can't remember anything, he sees that they're concerned about him, and even if they are complete strangers to him they are going to help him remember who he is, Sonic stops thinking and pays attention to the pink hegdehog that is talking -Sonic we'll help you remember right guys?- Amy enthuses the rest of the group and everybody (except Sonic) answers with an unison -Yes!- Sonic can't do nothing but smirk and thank the others for giving their help.

In a unknown location...

A big mustached man watches a big screen in his sole and almost abandoned lair -So... our blue friend is forgetting something...- The man says -It seems that my little trap worked as perfectly as planned- The man or as or as everyone calls him Eggman laughs -You're a genius doctor- Orbot states -Yeah doctor that was a great plan... but what's the next part?- Cubot says -It's easy Cubot... I only have to attack... and destroy Sonic once and for all!- the man laughs (something like a Hahahah! evil laugh) and the robots laugh too...

-What did I told you about doing an evil laugh with me?!- Eggman reprehends his robots

_END SCENE_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sonic Boom**_

**_Title: Test Subject_**

_SCENE 4_

In Tails's workshop, Tails begins checking the destroyed remains of MP1, He thinks that with a little research, he might find a way to make his friend remember, so he starts looking

-Let's check this out...- Tails says as he lifts the machine up to a table -I made sure I'd never overcharge, and I even test it out wthout someone controling the machine... but that wasn't the case here- he begins to talk a bit about what he did before the final test on Sonic (yes, he's talking to himself) while checking the machine -the monitor is broken in several pieces... the circuits are all burnt... this thing is un-repairable!, I dont even know of this is my machine!- Tails shouts as he continues checking...

Some hours later... Tails comes back to the house, he opens the door and enters, but he sees that Sonic has learned some things from everyone -So... Tails right?- Sonic asks recieving a receiving a nod from Amy, indicating that he is right -he's a genius that creates things...inventions- Sonic affirms and continues talking at the sight of everyone -but sometimes these inventions don't work, like the one that caused me this- Sonic says and points with his finger his head and keeps talking.

-Amy...- Sonic points to the pink hedgehog called Amy -You are a hedgehog that likes decorating and cooking- Sonic says -girly things- Knuckles mumbles and gets a deadly glare from Amy... -and uses a hammer and flexiblility for self-defence...- Sonic then prodeeds to talk about Sticks -Sticks you are a badger... that uses a boomerang as a weapon- and finally Sonic talks about Knuckles -Knuckles you are the tough guy of the group- Knuckles smiles being a little arrogant until he hears Sonic's comment -but you are a knucklehead...- Sonic recieves a angry look from Knuckles

-Hey! I'm not a Knucklehead! Who told him that?- Knuckles asks but nobody responds... except Sonic -I've figured it out- Sonic states -That nickname is never gonna change right?- Tails says and everybody agrees except for Knuckles... who can only growl at Sonic and ignore Tails comment -Hey Tails! Found something out about the explosion?- Sonic asks but the news are a little dissapointing -I didn't found nothing... it seems that maybe your memories were too much for the machine...- Tails lowers his head, he feels bad about seeing his friend struggle to remember who he is and who his friends and enemies are, this is all his fault.

-Tails... I'ts okay! is not your fault, is the machine's fault- Sonic tries to cheer up his friend, saying (in an indirect way) that he is not angry with him for the incident -, just in that moment Tails remembered something -It is the machines fault...Or...- Tails says -Or what?- Sonic asks, curious just like the group -It may be crazy...but i'm sure that- Tails says -What is it Tails?- Amy asks a little desperate for what he's going to say -It might seem crazy what i'm about to say... but what if Sonic's memory was stolen?- Tails says causing confusion in the group -I would say that you're crazy- Knuckles responds

-No i'm serious it's very simple just...- Tails is about to explain something but he and the group feels that the earth is shaking for no reason, the gang get's out of the house and they see a enormous-size robot controlled by Eggman with a bunch of motobugs at his side, this robot moves through huge wheels, which causes the earth to shake the robot has a broad chest, and also has two cannons on his arms (located as if they were his shoulders, or shoulder pads), those arms has big hands that can hold any object -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, hello old friends, remember me? I hope so...because you will remember this day as the day in which I destroyed Sonic- Eggman says, his words makes Tails suspect a bit, just in that moment Eggman starts attaking

The group starts moving around the robot trying to find a weak point and they start to destroy some motobugs -Who is him?- Sonic asks -It's an old enemy...- Tails answers and evades one of the robots hands and destroys a motobug -Sonic run!- Tails shouts and Sonic looks at Tails confused -Why he doesn't run?- Knuckles asks leaving an important question, does Sonic remember how to run? Eggman takes advantage of Sonic's confusion and grabs him with one the robots hands and moves Sonic towards him (just for a little fact he is in the egg mobile... not in the robot) -Oh so... you can't remember how to run? How curious!-

-Wait a minute ... you caused it!- Tails acusses Eggman of the incident -How can you be sure?- Orbot says -Yes! How can you be sure we went to your house and we modify your robot so we could steal Sonic's memory?- Cubot says (yeah... via wi-fi! I'm a genius!) -You couldn't hold it didn't you...-Eggman reprends his robots -So the explosion was a decoy!- Tails thinks and continues evading the motobugs and the robot atacks -Even if you know it... you can't do nothing! I still have Sonic's memory in this CD and I have Sonic trapped in this robot hand! HAHAHAHAHA- Eggman laughs as loud as he can and ignores the group that is still fighting below.

END SCENE


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sonic Boom**_

**_Title: Test Subject_**

_SCENE 5_

-Trapped...not al all- Sonic thinks and sees Amy carrying her hammer, he remembers what he said about Amy "uses a hammer and flexibility for self-defence" just in that moment an idea comes out of Sonic's mind -Amy!- he shouts and gets Amy's attention -Climb the robot!- Sonic's idea is a bit far fetched but she follows his instructions and climbs toward one of the robot's shoulder (where one of the cannon is located) -What are you planning to do?- Amy asks

-Perhaps this is the worst idea I've planned but Amy...hit me with your hammer!- what he says leaves her very confused and she hesitates -Look... Just hit me here!- Sonic frees his arms and points to his head -Ok...- Amy uses her strenght and hits Sonic in the head, this causes his whole body to be released from the grip and fall to the ground safely, Amy drops to the ground and thanks to Tails, Knuckles and Sticks there's no motobug left.

-What! How could you...- Eggman is stunned -Why didn't you told me?!- Eggman reprehends his robots (yes... again) and moves the robot's arms in order to hit Sonic, -Sonic run!- Sonic remembers Tails's words and starts running -WHOAAH- Sonic runs so fast that evades the blow of the robot -So that's why you wanted me to run!- Sonic states and everyone looks at him, they know what he must do at this point

-Let's do this!- Regardless of whether he remembers or not, Sonic knows what to do ... destroy the robot, with a little help... of course -Sonic! we need to destroy the power source!- Tails informs Sonic -And where is it?- Sonic asks while running around the robot -Oh! Oh! I know where it is! it's in the head, it's in the head!- Knuckles shouts exited because he helped the team -I'ts too tall for me to reach it- Sonic states and Amy has an idea

-Sonic...Roll up into a ball!- Amy shouts and Sonic, like every normal hedgehog...rolls up into a ball, but because of his speed he dashes, -HAH!- Amy swings her hammer and makes a perfect hit, this sends Sonic into the robots head and makes a hole, followed by a explosion, luckily Sonic lands safely at the other side of the robot -NOOOOO, my precious invention, well at least I have this!- Eggman lifts up the CD in a sign of victory... -HAAAH- Sticks throws her boomerang (it's Sticks time!) and hits Eggman in the hand, because of the pain... Eggman releases the disc and falls into the hands of Tails -Got it!- Tails celebrates -Ok...now I will do... a evil retreat!- A defenceless and vulnerable Eggman escapes to his lair.

-Now that I have this...-Tails thinks and has another idea. Some hours later... -Ok guys...give your attention to MP2, and now he can rertrieve stolen memories tht had been taken away by evil masterminds!- Tails says as Amy, Sonic, Knuckles and Sticks claps -Sonic, do me the honors please- Sonic aproaches to the machine and puts on a metal cap, Tails turns on the machine and inserts the disc, almost immediately Sonic recieves a little shock ad falls to the ground, but for the relief of all, he's okay and he is able to stand up

-Do you remember who you are?- Tails asks a bit worried of failure -Are you kidding me Tails? I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!- Sonic answers -SONIC!- everybody shouts and hugs him for a moment (yay group hug!) until they separate -I'ts good to have you back- Knuckles says -Yeah...-Sticks says -Thank you guys- Sonic relplies -Sonic you're cured!- Amy says happy -Yeah, and I almost forgot that we have a training pending- Sonic reminds her -Oh, so tomorrow I'll defeat you- Amy says and and moves away from the group- Ok... but this time don't bring weapons!-Sonic shouts and Tails approaches to him

-Tails! thank you for helping me!- Sonic says and this impresses Tails -You are not angry?- Tails asks -Not at all...Just promise me 2 things- Sonic says -Sure- Tails responds -First, never do a robot that reads minds and memories and Second, I will not be your test subject, deal?- Sonic says using his hands to count -Deal- Tails says and gets a firm handshake from Sonic

THE END


	6. Chapter 6

**_AUTOR'S NOTES_**

**_DEAR LECTOR_**

**_So, this story is finally finished, surprisingly this is the first complete story i've ever made... WOW! that says a lot, I thank the people that looked forward the storyand the ones who did a positive review, and don't worry I can make more stories...if you could tell me ideas by PM great!, but until that wait for an idea coming out of my mind._**

**_ The principal obstacule I had is the language, Engilsh is not my first language... so writing a story in English was a big challenge for me, another obstacule is the Sonic Boom episodes lenght, they last no more than 10 minutes, I wanted to make it a little longer but that would be nonsensical for me because why would you put "Sonic Boom fan-episode" and when you check out, the story has 12 chapters with 900 words each... as I said before that is meaningless and , I like Sonic Boom Universe... Yes the Wii-U game is a little bit bad but not worse that Sonic 06... and besides this game is aimed for kids... ok... ok i'm getting out of the topic here... I like Sonic Boom TV Series and that's all!_**

**_Concluding this story and this author's notes... I'm hoping that you like this story as much as i liked it. _**

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**

**_THANK YOU DEAR LECTOR :)_  
><strong>

**_STORYFANCREATOR_**


End file.
